Currently, such contact systems are made by using sets of contact fingers, with each finger being provided with a respective contact pad acting by pressure being applied on the pads by means of the resilience of the fingers or of the resilience of a spring. Such pads are relatively bulky and are installed on the ends of the fingers. Making such fingers requires tubes to be machined, and there are also problems with fixing the pads to the fingers. Moreover, they have sharp edges giving rise to dielectric problems.